Audio files typically contain audio data, e.g. music, in some format which can be utilized by an electronic device to play the audio data. Audio files may be raw data or an encoded format of the raw data. A non-extensive list of examples is: WAV, AIFF, AU, Apple lossless, MPEG-4 SLS, WMA or MP3. Additionally, audio data and/or audio files can be combined with video data and/or video files.
It has become popular to add non-audio data to audio files. Some examples are song names, album names, album cover art, links, and other bibliographic information. In addition, some audio files include data which is representative of the chords being played in music in the audio file. Typically this chord data is in the format which can be simply displayed to a user so that they can visually see the chord being played at that time and then use that information as they see fit.
However, when chord data is included with audio data in audio files the chord data typically directly correlates to a chord in the audio file and is therefore associated with the timing of the chord in question. When non-audio data is merely being displayed in connection with the audio file then the associated timing of the display of the information can be that time at which the user should see the information. Audio data can refer to just soundtracks or to the audio or combined audio/visual data of a digital video as well.
When data, such as chord data, is actually intended to be used in connection with the audio data then there exists a need to modify the timing of the presentation of the non-audio data with relation to the intended point of use within the audio file in order for the data to achieve it's optimal usage.